videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Taito Type X
}} EL Taito Type X es una placa arcade para máquinas recreativas lanzado por Taito Corporation en el 2004. EL Type X board tiene dos modelos de mayores capacidades si lo necesitan los desarrolladores, siendo el modelo Type X+ y el modelo Type X^2 placas con posibilidades gráficas más avanzadas. La placa Type X7 se usaba al principio en máquinas de pachinko en Japón. Entre los juegos que destacan son el King of Fighters XII, Samurai Shodown, BlazBlue y Street Fighter 4. Especificaciones Taito Type X * Sistema Operativo: Windows XP Embedded * CPU: Celeron 2.5 GHz, 400 MHz FSB (mejorable a un Pentium 4 2.8 GHz, 800 MHz FSB) * Chipset: Intel 865G * RAM: DDR266 DIMM 256MB (upgradeable to DDR400 2GB) * GPU: ATI Radeon 9200SE (128 MB) through to X800XT (256 MB) * Sonido: AC97 onboard 6 channel audio CODEC * LAN: On-board, 10/100 BASE-TX * Almacenamiento: 2ch Parallel ATA, 2ch Serial ATA * Otros: 4 x puertos USB (1.1 & 2.0 compatible), 1 x puerto paralelo, 2 x PS/2 * Entradas de audio: Microphone (stereo pin-jack), line-in (stereo pin-jack) * Salidas de audio: line-out (stereo pin-jack), SPDI/F * Media: Disco Duro Taito Type X2 * Sistema Operativo: Microsoft Windows XP Embedded SP2TAITO Type X： アミューズメント専用システムボード * CPU: Intel Core 2 Duo E6400／Pentium 4 651／Celeron D 352 (up to latest Core 2 CPUs supported by the chipset) * Chipset: Intel Q965 * Monitor: 720p/1080p/1440p HD LCD Monitor * RAM: DDR2 667/800MHz (up to 4GB) * GPU: ATI RADEON X1600Pro/X1300LE or nVIDIA GeForce 7900GS／7600GS／7300GS, up to latest graphic cards (Radeon HD 3800 or Geforce 9800 series) * Sonido: Realtek HD Sound (Upgradeable to latests sound cards) * LAN: 10/100/1000 BASE-T * Almacenamiento: 2x 80 GB 10k RPM SATA Hard Drives * Otros: 4 x USB 2.0 ports (up to 8), 2 x parallel port, 2 x PS/2 * Entradas de audio: AKG C535EB Stage Microphone, line-in (Surround 7.1) * Salidas de audio: 7.1, SPDI/FX * Media: Disco Duro de 80 GB a 10000 rpm Juegos de la Taito Type X * Chaos Breaker (2004) * Dinomax (2006) * Datacarddass Dragon Ball Z (2005) * Giga Wing Generations (2004) * Harakari Professional Baseball (2005) * Homura (2005) * Raiden III (2005) * Raiden IV (2006) * Shikigami no Shiro III (2006) * Spica Adventure (2005) * Taisen Hot Gimmick 5 (2005) * Taisen Hot Gimmick Party (2005) * Tetris The Grand Master 3: Terror Instinct (2005) * The King of Fighters '98 Ultimate Match (2008) * Usagi -Wild Fight- Online (2005) * Zoids Card Colosseum (2005) * Zoids Infinity EX (2005) * Zoids Infinity EX Plus (2006) Juegos de la Taito Type X+ * Battle Gear 4 (2005) * Battle Gear 4 Tuned (2006) * Half-Life 2: Survivor (2006) Juegos de la Taito Type X2 * Aquarian Age Alternative (2006) * Battle Fantasia (2006) * BlazBlue (2008) * Chase H.Q. 2 (2007) * D1GP Professional Drift Game Arcade '' (2007) * ''Eternal Wheel (2007) * KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A (2007) * KOF Maximum Impact Regulation A 2 (2008) * Samurai Spirits Sen (2008) * Street Fighter IV (2008) * The King of Fighters XII (2008) * Trouble Witches AC (2008) * Shikigami no Shiro: Eternal Wheel (2008) * Panic Museum (2009) * Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition (2010) * The King of Fighters XIII (2010) Actuales desarrolladores third-party * Alpha System * Arc System Works * Atlus * Arika * Bandai * Capcom * Konami * Mitchell Corporation * Moss * Skonec Entertainment * SNK Playmore * success * Takumi * Warashi * X-nauts Psikyo Referencias Enlaces externos * Página web oficial en japonés ** Especificaciones del sistema en japonés * Imágenes de algunos juegos para Type X * Imágenes de algunos juegos para Type X+ en:Taito Type X